O2
by rhie chan
Summary: "Yang lalu telah kembali, dan yang kembali adalah sesuatu yang pernah ada dulu, jaga dirimu, atau kau yang akan menjadi masa yang akan kembali berlalu."


**Disclaimer : bleach _ Tite Kubo**

**Disclaimer : O2 _ rhie chan**

**Genre :**** Mistery**** and Horor**

**Pair : Toushiro Hitsugaya**

**Warning : dapat menyebabkan kantuk, batuk-batuk dan badan bauk.**

Sudah lebih dari 2 minggu aku pindah dari Tokyo ke Okinawa. Dan aku sekarang bersekolah di SMA Karakura, awalnya tak ada yang spesial disini, sama saja dengan Tokyo, tak ada bedanya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini sangat banyak kejadian aneh terjadi padaku, sesuatu hal yang sama sekali tidak kuketahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kejadian aneh yang pertama, adalah seorang perempuan tiba-tiba menghampiriku sambil menangis. Yang kedua, saat aku bertemu dengan seorang pria ditaman, pria itu langsung memelukku sambil menangis dengan histeris, saat ku tanyakan apa alasan mereka menangis didepanku, mereka diam, menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan orang-orang ini?!

"Kau yang ada disana, berhenti!" bentak seseorang padaku. Aku tidak tau siapa dia. kenapa dia memanggilku? Aku pun menghentikan langkah kakiku dan berbalik menatapnya.

"Ada apa?"

Braaakkk…

Saat aku berbalik, pukulan keras mendarat dipipi kananku hingga darah keluar dari sisi bibir, aku pun jatuh tersungkur dengan posisi tubuhku terlungkup ditanah. Yah~, karena ukuran tubuhku yang terbilang kecil, mudah saja bagi orang itu membuatku terbang melayang dalam satu kali hentakan seperti ini. Aku pun menyeka darah yang keluar, membalikkan badan sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Tubuhku yang masih setia pada posisi sebelumnya yaitu telungkup, kini terduduk di atas tanah dengan satu kaki kiri terjulur dan kaki kanan tertekuk.

"Apa lagi ini?" gerutuku pelan. Sosok itu langsung tersentak kaget begitu melihat wajahku. Kenapa lagi orang ini?

"Ma- maaf." Sosok itu membungkuk cepat. Hahh~, lagi-lagi muncul orang aneh. Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? Kenapa orang-orang dikota ini?! Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, sosok itu pun langsung pergi dari hadapanku. Dan anehnya, seiring kepergian sosok itu menjauh dari tempat ku berada, sesekali tatapan matanya menoleh kearahku.

┒(⌣˛⌣)┎

"Rangiku, sepertinya aku mulai tidak suka dengan tempat ini." seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang panjang bergelombangnya yang sedang berdandan didepan cermin langsung menatapku.

"Kenapa Shiro-chan?"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, aku bukan anak kecil." dia mengangkat satu alisnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa baru pulang, kau langsung marah-marah, Toushiro-kun?"

"Kembalikan aku ke Tokyo." dia langsung menatapku dalam-dalam, dan sepertinya mengetahui terjadi sesuatu denganku.

"Kenapa mulutmu? Sepertinya berdarah?" katanya sambil memperhatikanku.

"Lagi, ada orang aneh yang tidak ku kenal." dia mengerutkan keningnya sambil mulai berdiri dari kursi meja riasnya.

"Tapi Joushiro-san menyuruhku menjagamu disini, kalau kau dipindahkan lagi ke Tokyo, memangnya akan ada sekolah yang menerimamu lagi? Pikirkan, sudah berapa sekolah yang mengeluarkanmu?" aku hanya diam, tidak mau membalas perkataan wanita ini, karena aku memang bersalah dalam hal ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan tetap sekolah disini."

"Anak pintar, aku harap Shiro-chan akan betah dan tidak akan membuat ulah lagi disekolah." katanya sambil mengusap kepalaku. Hah, wanita ini menyebalkan, aku hanya diam sambil mengeluarkan tanda marah dikepalaku.

(⌣̯̀⌣́)

Saat aku datang kesekolah, beberapa murid melihatku sambil berbisik-bisik, apa lagi namanya kalau bukan mengatakan sesuatu tentangku, aku langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan langsung padaku?" lagi-lagi mereka seolah menghindariku. Apa mungkin mereka mengetahui kenakalanku disekolah-sekolah sebelumnya? Tidak mungkin, Tokyo dan Okinawa itu lumayan jauh. Aku pun meninggalkan mereka sambil berjalan menuju kelasku, saat aku berjalan, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengikutiku, tapi saat aku menoleh, tak ada siapapun disana, dan hal itu terjadi sampai 3 kali. Aku pun mencoba menghentikan langkahku dan diam.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Ternyata benar, ada seseorang yang mengikutiku, langkah kakinya benar-benar terdengar jelas.

"Keluarlah, untuk apa kau mengikutiku?" Tak ada jawaban, lorong itu tampak sepi dan kosong, aku masih menunggu agar seseorang itu menampakan dirinya. karena sama sekali tidak mendapat jawaban, aku mencari kesetiap lorong, tetapi tak ku temukan seorang pun disini. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang ada yang menyentuh pundakku, aku langsung tersentak dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendiri?" ternyata seorang pria yang kutemui ditaman beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Baru saja, memangnya kenapa?" aku mengerutkan keningku karena tidak percaya ucapannya.

"Apa tadi kau yang mengikutiku?" dia mengerutkan keningnya dengan raut wajah yang terheran-heran.

"Tak ada siapa-siapa disini, lagi pula ini masih lumayan pagi kan? dan untuk apa aku mengikutimu, apa jangan-jangan ada hantu yang mengikutimu?" Katanya menyeringai.

"Apa ?" lagi, dia kembali menatapku dengan heran.

"Aku hanya bercanda, bocah ?"

"Jangan panggil aku bocah." tatapannya langsung berubah, seperti tatapan yang lainnya padaku.

"Kenapa kau?" dia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah berusaha menyadarkan diri dari lamunan yang menguasainya.

"Tidak." matanya tak berani lagi menatapku.

"Kenapa waktu itu kau menangis sambil memelukku?" dia kembali menatapku dengan mulut yang ternganga beberapa saat.

"Tidak, hanya saja, kau ituu.." aku mengangkat satu alisku, bermaksud menanyakan apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya.

"Lupakan saja, namaku Ichigo kurosaki, namamu?" dia menyodorkan tangannya.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya." aku menyambut tangannya. Tapi sepertinya aku pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya, mengalaminya didalam mimpi, atau semacamnya.

"Apa, aku pernah bertemu denganmu?" tatapan matanya langsung berubah saat aku menanyakan itu.

"Eh.. tidak, sepertinya tidak pernah, aku hanya bertemu denganmu ditaman, itu juga untuk yang pertama kalinya."

"Begitu ?"

"Kau tidak kekelasmu?" Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. Melihat itu, dia hanya menatapku sambil mengendikan bahunya dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

(" `з´ )-cˇ_ˇ)

Normal POV.

"Berhenti!" terdengar suara seorang wanita dari balik tiang besar yang berdiri kokoh dan menghubungkan antara langit-langit sekolah dengan lantai. Tubuhnya yang proposional menyender didinding dengan tangan yang terlipat didadanya.

"Aku?" tanya Ichigo heran sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ragu.

"Siapa lagi, memangnya ada orang selain dirimu ditempat ini?" Ichigo hanya terdiam tanpa mengubris ucapan wanita yang memiliki tinggi badan hampir menyamainya.

"Rangiku Matsumoto." kata gadis berambut pirang itu sambil menyodorkan tangannya kehadapan Ichigo. Ichigo masih bengong sambil melayangkan tatapan matanya kekiri dan kekanan. Merasa tak mendapat respon, wanita itu langsung merampas tangan Ichigo dan menjabatinya.

"Tidak sopan, katakan siapa namamu?"

"Ahaa, maaf-maaf, aku tidak pernah diajak berkenalan oleh seorang perempuan." Rangiku pun melepas jabatan tangannya, dan melihat Ichigo yang terlihat salah tingkah sambil terus menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Apa, kau anak baru disini, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." kata Ichigo yang berusaha memecahkan suasana yang kurang enak.

"Aku dari Tokyo, aku pindah kesini bersama adikku, yang kau temui sebelumnya. Benarkan Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Kau sudah tau namaku?" Ichigo menatap perempuan itu tak berkedip. Baru saja berkenalan, wanita itu langsung tahu namanya. _'Ajaib sekali orang ini,' _inner Ichigo. "Hmm, Ichigo. Panggil saja Ichigo." perempuan itu pun mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, tapi aku tidak yakin kau akan mengatakannya padaku." Ichigo mengangkat satu alisnya, berusaha untuk mengerti ucapan Rangiku.

"Ada apa dengan adikku? Kenapa semua orang berlaku aneh padanya." Ichigo hanya diam dengan mulut ternganga beberapa saat, setelah itu kembali menutup mulutnya dan menatap Rangiku.

"Bu.. bukan begitu.. hanya saja.. dia itu…"

"Hn.. dia kenapa?" Rangiku mulai memasang wajah yang benar-benar ingin mengetahui sesuatu. Tapi Rangiku menyadari tatapan mata Ichigo yang tadinya bersahabat berubah menjadi menutup diri.

"Baiklah, aku tidak memaksa kok, sampai jumpa.." Rangiku pun meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih berdiri membatu didepan tiang itu.

ƪ(Ơ͡.̮Ơ̴͡) Ʃ

Toushiro POV.

"Apa? Kau mau keluar? tidak ada yang boleh meninggalkan pelajaranku sebelum bel berbunyi, kau mengerti anak baru?!" bentak seorang guru bermata satu kepadaku yang berdiri tepat didepan mejanya. Beberapa murid-murid lainnya mulai berbisik satu sama lain sambil melirik-lirik kearahku dan guru ini.

"Tapi aku ingin keluar." aku pun mulai berjalan kearah pintu tanpa menghiraukannya.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau keluar atau tidak itu bukan urusanku, tapi siap-siap untuk mendapatkan absen yang buruk!" aku pun berhenti tepat didepan pintu kelas dengan tangan yang telah menggenggam gagang pintu.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan itu, aku permisi keluar!" Kataku sambil menarik gagang pintu yang sejak tadi kugenggam dan membukanya. Guru itu seolah membiarkan aku keluar begitu saja tanpa memperdulikannya. Mungkin dia merasa tidak akan rugi kalau aku tidak mengikuti pelajarannya.

"Dasar kau ini.." kata seseorang padaku, aku langsung menoleh kearah kiri dan melihat orang itu sedang bersender disebelah pintu kelasku tepat saat aku menutup pintu itu.

"Kau lagi."

"Itu guru yang terkenal sangat ditakuti, semua guru pun segan dengannya, kau ini." Kata Ichigo.

"Kau mengikutiku?" dia menggeleng.

"Enak saja, kelasku disebelah." katanya yang masih terus bersender didinding sambil menunjukkan kelas dengan ibu jarinya. Aku menoleh sesaat kearah yang dia maksud dan kembali menatapnya.

"Kelas Rangiku?"

"Dia kakakmu kan? Panggil dia nee-chan, dasar."

"Apa itu masalah?"

"Tidak kok, itu hanya terdengar tidak sopan, bodoh."

"Lalu kenapa?" dia pun akhirnya diam, setelah menatapnya beberapa saat aku pergi meninggalkannya. Dia hanya menatap punggungku yang semakin menjauhinya.

"Aku pulang saja." gerutuku sambil terus berjalan kearah loker yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari ruang-ruang yang lain. Aku pun melewati sebuah ruang yang kebetulan pintunya terbuka. Awalnya tidak ada niat lain, tapi aku sepertinya melihat seseorang duduk disebuah kursi yang memisahkan diri dari kursi-kursi lainnya, dan lagi orang itu menatapku, kaki ku terus melangkah, tapi entah kenapa, aku langsung terhenti dan kembali keruangan yang baru kulewati 3 langkah itu.

"Siapa?" sapa ku yang berada didepan pintu pada seseorang yang sekilas mencuri perhatianku tadi. Tak ada jawaban, aku pun masuk keruangan itu, yang sepertinya adalah ruangan ganti, kaki ku terus melangkah perlahan sambil terus melihat kekiri dan kekanan. Tak ada siapapun kecuali kursi panjang, beberapa loker, dan baju-baju kotor penuh keringat yang tergeletak berhamburan dilantai dan kursi-kursi.

"Sepi sekali, siapa yang tadi? Aku benar-benar melihat seseorang disini." Mataku terus menatap ruangan kecil itu, dari tempatku berdiri sekarang, aku bisa melihat semua isi ruangan atau bisa dibilang ruangan mirip dengan kamar ini, jaring laba-laba menempel dilangit-langit dan dinding, sinar matahari menembus sebuah jendela kecil yang hanya ditutupi sebuah tirai putih melayang-layang lembut ditiup angin. Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang membekap mulutku dengan tangannya, dan tangan yang satunya lagi menutup mataku.

"Mff mfff.." Aku berusaha menggertak, tapi sial, pandanganku jadi gelap dan nafasku menjadi berat.

(ºДº )

Sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh dahi ku, aku pun menggenggamnya dan membuka mata.

"Rangiku?" Kataku dengan suara yang agak berat sambil berusaha membuka mata.

"Kenapa?"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau memegangi tanganku?" Aku langsung melihat apa yang telahku genggam, yang benar saja, tubuhku langsung reflek dari posisi tiduran dan langsung terduduk.

"Kenapa aku disini?"

"Ada apa shiro-chan? Kau mengigau ya? Tadi kan kau sendiri yang bolos sekolah, kekelasku bersama Ichigo, dan meminta kunci rumah padaku?"

"Aku, kekelasmu? Bersama Ichigo? Jadi.. Ruangan ganti itu? Orang yang membekap mulutku itu?" Rangiku mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti, bukannya setelah mengambil kunci rumah, kau langsung pergi ketempat parkir sepeda bersamaku."

"Kau bercanda.." Lagi-lagi Rangiku hanya terdiam, dan sialnya lagi matanya mengisyaratkan dia sedang tidak berbohong.

"Uh, sial.. Kepalaku.."

"Kau mau kemana?" Kata Rangiku yang melihatku beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Mengambil obat, kepalaku pusing."

"Obat sakit kepala sepertinya sudah habis." Kata Rangiku yang melihatku berjalan sempoyongan.

"Jadi?" Aku berhenti dan menyenderkan tanganku kedinding sambil melihatnya.

"Kau beli saja ya, toko obat kan tidak jauh dari sini, tepat diseberang apartemen kita."

"Cepat, kau yang beli."

"Aku tidak dengar shiro-chan.." Katanya dengan nada suara yang agak meledek.

"Cepat beli!" Aku menaikkan nada suaraku.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kau jaga rumah, sepertinya aku pergi agak lama." Rangiku mulai memasukan beberapa alat make up kedalam tas kecil yang baru dibelinya dari online.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Baik, aku harap kau tidak mati saat aku kembali." Aku tau, agak lama yang dimaksud Rangiku adalah sangat lama. Aku kembali merebahkan tubuhku ketempat tidur, setelah Rangiku pergi meninggalkan apartemen beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tidak mungkin aku hanya mimpi, tapi kenapa aku tidak sadar saat pergi bersama Ichigo kekelas mereka. Lalu siapa orang yang ku lihat diruang ganti itu? Arghh..." Gerutuku sambil mengacak-acak rambut.

_Kring.. Kring.._

"Ponselku.." Kataku sambil mencari-carinya dibawah bantal dan selimut, itu karena tempat tidurku yang sudah dirapikan tadi pagi telah diacak-acak oleh Rangiku.

"Iya ayah.." Aku pun menempelkan ponsel itu ketelingaku.

{"Bagaimana keadaanmu disana?"}

"Memangnya kenapa?"

{"Tak ada, aku harap Rangiku-san menjagamu dengan baik."}

"Apa yang ayah katakan?"

{"Aku tau, dia gadis yang suka melalaikan pekerjaannya, dan aku yakin dia sedang tidak bersamamu kan?"}

"Ayah banyak pekerjaan kan? Sebaiknya urusi saja pekerjaan ayah." Itu perkataan terakhirku sebelum aku menutup pembicaraan kami ditelepon. Aku melemparkan ponselku kearah kiri tepat mengenai guling, tapi ponselku sama sekali tidak mengenai guling itu dan malah seperti membentur sesuatu.

_Wu__sh__.. Wu__sh__.._

Sesosok bayangan melintas disekitar apartemen, hampir saja tidak ku sadari, tapi aku tau ada sesuatu.

"Apa itu?" Bayangan itu pun sepertinya berhenti dibalik sofa yang berada diruang tv. Aku pun beranjak dari tempat tidur, perlahan tapi pasti aku menuju kebalik sofa.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Kakiku menjadi berat, langkahku seolah tertahan, entah apa yang terjadi, tapi yang pasti itu bukan ketakutanku. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari rambut hingga membasahi pelipisku. Aku pun mengelap keringat itu dengan punggung telapak tanganku.

_Tes.. Tes.. Tes.._

Tiba-tiba, dari atas langit-langit ada cairan yang menetes dipipiku, aku pun berhenti dan menyeka cairan itu dengan 3 jariku. Setelah melihat apa yang ada dijariku, mataku langsung terbelalak.

"Darah?" Aku langsung melihat keatas, dimana darah itu jatuh dan menetes dipipiku. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya ada sebuah kipas angin berdebu yang menepel diatas langit-langit. Aku terus melihat keatas, memastikan apakah ada yang terlewatkan oleh penglihatanku.

Krieet...

"Rangiku?" Seisi rumah tampak hening, tak ada tanda-tanda dari Rangiku.

Wush.. Wush.. Wush..

Bayangan itu melintas lagi dihadapanku.

"Apa lagi itu?" Karena penasaran, aku langsung mengejar bayangan itu, menuju pintu keluar, siaal dia hampir keluar, aku semakin melebarkan langkah kakiku dan bergegas membuka pintu itu dan...

BRAAK..

Aku memasang tatapan yang sangat tajam, seolah ingin membunuh siapa saja yang berada dihadapanku.

"Shiro-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Rangiku?!" Aku menghela nafas panjang yang tadinya sempat tertahan beberapa saat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Tubuhmu basah?"

"Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Baru saja, kenapa?" Lagi-lagi, hal ini sangat mengganggu, apa di Okinawa ini banyak hantunya?

"Toushiro-kun?"

Tapi kenapa aku? Kenapa dia mengikutiku? Kenapa harus aku.

"Hei.." Rangiku menepuk pundak ku dan otomatis aku yang sedang melamun terlonjak kaget.

"Apa?!"

"Kau melamun ya?"

"Melamun?" Rangiku mengerutkan keningnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya kekanan setengah derajat seperti orang yang bingung.

"Ini obatnya, tadi aku ditelpon Joushiro-san, sebenarnya aku ingin kerumah seseorang, tapi entah kenapa aku khawatir padamu. Jadi aku pulang saja." Aku mengambil obat yang dia berikan padaku.

"Begitu?"

"Kenapa tubuhmu basah? Dan lagi kau bau keringat, rambutmu juga lepek, sebaiknya kau ganti baju, nanti kau bisa sakit." Rangiku menutup pintu dan setelah itu mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Ada apa dengan raut wajahmu, seperti orang yang ketakutan?" Kata Rangiku sambil melempar tasnya kesembarang tempat lalu duduk disofa.

"Tidak."

"Aku sudah bertahun-tahun bersamamu, aku tau kau sedang berbohong kan?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin bertanya saja, siapa tau kau mau menceritakannya padaku." Aku menggeleng, Rangiku hanya menatapku khawatir tanpa menjawab perkataanku lagi.

ƪ(°ﾛ°")Ʃ

"Mau sekolah? Tapi badanmu panas, biasanya kau yang paling malas kesekolah." Kata Rangiku sambil mengikuti ku mondar-mandir mempersiapkan barang-barang untuk kesekolah.

"Kalau panas, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau panas, kau tidak usah sekolah, biar nanti aku buatkan surat keterangan sakit, kau istirahat dirumah saja."

"Tidak!" Mendengar itu, Rangiku langsung berhenti mengikutiku.

"Dasar, kau ini keras kepala sekali, kau itu sedang sakit."

"Siapa bilang?"

"Oke, baiklah, kalau kau sakit, aku akan mengatakannya pada Joushiro-san." Aku langsung menghentikan aktifitasku yang sedang memasukan beberapa buku kedalam tas.

"Biarkan saja!" Rangiku hanya menghela napas panjang seolah menyerah dan tidak mau berdebat lagi denganku.

"Ayo, cepat berangkat." Katanya sambil membuka pintu dan diikuti olehku dibelakangnya. Kami pun berjalan menuruni tangga dan melewati beberapa kamar di apartemen yang kami tempati.

"Kau mau naik sepeda sendiri?" Kata Rangiku yang melihatku sedang menggandeng sepeda diparkiran apartemen.

"Hn, kenapa?"

"Sebaiknya bersamaku saja."

"Tidak mau!"

"Heii.. Rangiku.. Toushiro..." Teriak seseorang yang melaju kencang dari kejauhan dengan sepedanya hingga rambut orange nya melayang tak beraturan.

Ckitt...

Bunyi gesekan antara ban sepeda dengan aspal hingga membuat bekas cap ban sepeda pada jalan saat dia menghentikan sepedanya tepat dihadapan kami.

"Ichigo?! Waaaahhh.. Itu keren sekali, coba ulangi lagi.." Kata rangiku dengan mata yang membesar dan berbinar-binar.

"Kalau sudah dua kali, jadi susah kan?"

"Apa-apaan kalian, itu konyol."

"Apa yang kau katakan Toushiro? Jengkol?" Aku hanya mengerutkan dahiku seiring dengan suara tertawaan Rangiku, sebenarnya yang ditertawakan Rangiku adalah karena dia tidak tau jengkol itu apa, di jepang kan nggak ada.

"Kalian mau berangkat sekolah ya?"

"Iya, kau benar, lihat saja, kami sudah rapi kan?" Ichigo pun meneliti penampilan kami berdua dengan mata yang sebentar menyipit dan membesar dengan jari jempol didagunya seperti seorang detektif.

"Emm.. Lumayan, tapi kau kelihatannya buruk." Kata Ichigo sambil melirik kearahku.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Haha, bukan apa-apa, aku hanya bercanda, ayo berangkat bersama."

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat Shiro-chan..." Seru Rangiku sambil mulai mengayuh sepeda keluar dari halaman parkir apartemen menuju sekolah, kakiku terasa nyeri, tapi aku berusaha menutupinya agar si Rangiku yang menyebalkan tidak menyadarinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Toushiro? Sepertinya kakimu sedang sakit?" Tebak Ichigo, dasar padahal aku sudah berusaha menutupinya.

"Benar, kelihatan agak aneh ya." Singgung Rangiku pula sambil memperhatikanku dengan teliti.

"Berhenti memperhatikanku!" Tiba-tiba..

"Ehh Rukia.." Kata Ichigo mendadak sambil berhenti tepat didepan toko kue, diikuti oleh Rangiku dan aku.

"Ichigo, ada apa?" Kata perempuan berambut hitam yang poninya mengganjal tepat ditengah-tengah wajahnya, aku rasa aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Iya, dia adalah gadis yang waktu itu menatapku sambil menangis.

"Kau jalan kaki? Kebetulan sekali, ayo ikut bersama kami." Tawar Rangiku sambil tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit.

"Iya, aku jalan kaki, sepedaku sedang rusak."

"Kau bisa membonceng tidak?" Rukia pun mengangguk pelan.

"Nah.. Kaki adikku sedang sakit, kau yang bonceng dia ya."

"Tidak, kau bawa sepedaku saja." Kataku sambil turun dari sepeda dan memasang kaki sepedaku agar dapat berdiri. Dan setelah itu aku langsung duduk dibelakang Ichigo.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Rukia sambil memegangi sepedaku.

"Hei Toushiro, kau pegangan ya, kita akan mulai meluncur.." Aku mengerutkan alisku tanpa menuruti perkataan Ichigo, tanganku masih dalam posisi semula, yaitu terlipat didepan dadaku.

Wusshh..

Sepedanya melaju sangat kencang dan serasa membelah angin.

"Kau gila?!" Reflek aku langsung menggenggam jaket yang dia pakai karena hampir saja tubuhku terpelanting kebelakang.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu kan? Kau saja yang tidak dengar." Katanya sambil tertawa keras.

"Ichigo.. Ternyata kau seorang pembalap ya?" Teriak Rangiku yang berada dibelakangku sambil berusaha menyusul ku dan Ichigo, Rukia hanya menghela napas panjang tanpa menghiraukan kami.

"Dasar jeruk idiot!" Gerutu Rukia yang tertinggal jauh dibelakang.

"Apa yang kau katakan Rangiku, aku tidak dengar?" Teriak Ichigo yang suaranya samar-samar karena berlawanan arah dengan angin. Tapi tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku pernah berada dalam kondisi seperti ini. Tapi kapan? Dan dimana? Seingatku aku tidak punya teman selain Rangiku.

"Ku bilang kau seorang pembalap!"

Ya, aku merasa pernah mengalami kejadian ini, pernah melewati tempat ini. Dan aku selalu bersama orang ini, duduk disepeda ini, aku memejamkan mataku, dan merasakan hembusan angin pagi dan dedaunan dipohon yang sayup-sayup diterpa angin. Sinar matahari ini hangat, berbeda dengan di Tokyo. Aku kenal tempat ini, kurasa begitu.

"Jadi, setelah mendengar penjelasanku, apa pendapat kalian tentang hal ini?" Lamunanku langsung buyar setelah mendengar suara ini.

"Kau, Toushiro hitsugaya, coba jelaskan." Setelah sadar dari lamunan, kenapa aku langsung berada didalam kelas.

"Sejak kapan?!"

Maksudku sejak kapan aku berada disini, padahal tadi aku masih berada disepeda bersama Ichigo?

"Apanya yang sejak kapan? Apakah selama satu setengah jam aku menjelaskan pelajaran ini, kau sama sekali tidak mendengar?!" Bentak guru mata satu yang berpenampilan seperti bajak laut itu padaku.

"Satu setengah jam?" Aku mengerutkan dahiku, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau seperti orang yang baru sembuh dari amnesia? Hah?!" Bentaknya lagi padaku.

"Aku permisi!" Kataku sambil berjalan kedepan kelas.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu keluar?!" Aku terus saja berjalan kedepan pintu tanpa menghiraukan ocehan guru itu.

"Toushiro hitsugaya, kalau kau melangkah lebih dari itu, aku akan memberimu sangsi yang keras!" Seolah tak mendengar, aku langsung memantapkan langkah kakiku, membuka pintu kelas, dan aku benar-benar keluar. Kemudian aku menoleh kekiri dan kekanan memastikan apakah aku benar-benar berada disekolah atau tidak.

"Sepertinya benar." Aku pun melihat seluruh teras-teras kelas tampak sepi, yang hanya terdengar adalah suara guru-guru yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran kepada siswa-siswinya. Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku mengikuti naluri, karena ku pikir, aku tidak punya arah dan tujuan. Aku berjalan melewati kelas demi kelas. Lalu aku terduduk didekat LAB, Aku mulai merasa tak enak badan, nafas yang keluar dari hidungku terasa agak hangat. Aku pun duduk menyender didinding. Tiba-tiba dari dalam LAB terdengar sesuatu, aku pun langsung berdiri dan mengintip dari jendela berkaca hitam yang lumayan bisa kujangkau karena tidak terlalu tinggi.

Srek.. Srek..

Seperti suara sesuatu yang terseret, suaranya samar-samar tetapi terdengar jelas, suara itu terdengar semakin berat. Aku berusaha mencari dimana asal suara itu, dan siapa si pencipta suara itu. Mataku terus melirik kekiri dan kekanan, tapi aku tidak bisa menjangkau seluruh ruangan itu karena aku hanya melihat dari luar jendela. Yang dapat kulihat hanya sebuah meja besar, dengan beberapa botol kaca diatasnya dilengkapi dengan lampu ruangan yang remang-remang. Lama kelamaan suara itu semakin melemah dan akhirnya menghilang. Karena penasaran, aku menempelkan wajahku ke kaca dan melihat kedalam. Tiba-tiba...

Braak..

Aku langsung terperanjat kaget hingga aku terjatuh dan tubuhku terduduk karena sesuatu yang menyeramkan tiba-tiba ikut menempelkan wajahnya sepertiku dari dalam LAB dan langsung berhadapan denganku yang berada diluar LAB, aku kembali berdiri dan mencoba melihatnya lagi.

"Kau?!"

"Kenapa, kau kaget ya? Haha."

"Tidak lucu." Orang itu pun membuka pintu LAB, dan tubuhnya yang kecil mulai keluar, ya, dia adalah gadis yang tadi pagi memakai sepedaku, Rukia.

"Memang, aku kan bukan pelawak."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku kebagian tugas, membersihkan LAB ini sendiri, dan aku melihat kau celingak-celinguk sendiri diluar, makanya aku kageti saja, ternyata kau ada takutnya juga ya."

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa responmu seperti itu?"

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti tadi." Aku hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Kenapa kau diluar? Ini kan belum waktunya istirahat?"

"Benar. Aku mau pulang sekarang."

"Kalau begitu bawa saja sepedamu." Aku mengangguk.

"Kau bolos lagi ya, dasar."

"Tidak juga." Aku pun berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik." Aku pun berhenti dan berbalik menatapnya.

"Maksudmu?" Lagi, aku mengerutkan dahiku.

"Wajahmu pucat, sebaiknya kau ke UKS saja dulu." Aku mengangkat satu alisku, dengan maksud agar dia menjelaskan dimana letak UKS itu, dia menatap mataku seolah mengerti isyarat yang kuberikan.

"Dari LAB ini, kau terus saja, kalau sudah menemukan ruang ganti, langsung belok kiri, nanti ada tulisan yang lumayan besar, U-K-S." Aku terdiam sesaat berusaha mencerna perkataan perempuan yang berdiri didepanku ini, setelah beberapa detik, aku mengangguk pelan.

"Ruang ganti?" Pikiranku langsung terfokus pada tempat yang membuatku melihat sesuatu kemarin, Rukia hanya mengangguk karena berpikir aku sudah mengetahui letak tempatnya. Aku mengerutkan dahiku, lalu kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkannya yang masih berdiri didepan pintu LAB. Dia hanya menatapku heran tanpa berkedip.

"Ruang ganti?" Gumamku sambil berlari kecil melewati kelas-kelas, aku berlari tergopoh-gopoh.

"Hei, hati-hati, jangan berlarian disini." Kata seseorang yang barusan hampir kutabrak. Aku berhenti dan menatapnya.

"Maaf." Kataku sambil berjalan pelan dengan wajah yang masih menatap orang itu.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Apa kau baik-baik saja, wajahmu pucat sekali."

"Tidak." Aku langsung pergi meninggalkan orang itu, orang itu masih berada di tempatnya sambil menatapku dengan heran. Akhirnya aku sampai pada tempat yang mengganjal dihatiku kemarin. Mataku yang sendu menatap ruangan itu. Keadaannya masih sama dengan yang kemarin, berarti kemarin itu aku benar-benar kesini, dan itu bukan mimpi. Aku memejamkan mataku sesaat dan membukanya kembali, saat aku menatap ruangan ini lagi, ada seseorang berdiri kira-kira tujuh langkah didepanku. Aku kembali mengucek mataku memastikan apakah aku salah lihat atau tidak dan menatapnya kembali.

"Masih ada? Tapi itu.."

"Aku?!" Sosok itu semakin mendekatiku, semakin dekat dan semakin mendekat tanpa mengatakan apapun, dengan pandangan yang kosong dan tampak sangat sedih dan hancur. Aku bermaksud ingin melangkah mundur, tapi kakiku seperti berdiri diatas kubangan es yang mengeras. Kakiku kaku, dan sekarang tidak hanya kakiku yang kaku, seluruh tubuhku terasa berat dan tidak dapat bergerak atau tidak dapat digerakan, badanku terasa dingin seperti dikutub.

Sosok itu semakin mendekat, dia berjalan pelan tapi pasti kehadapanku, dan sekarang dia benar-benar berada tepat dihadapanku. Tidak ada jarak antara aku dengannya, bibir bawahku langsung bergetar. Suaraku seperti tertahan, aku memejamkan mataku, lalu aku merasa sesuatu yang dingin merasuk kedalam ragaku, dia pun melangkah seolah masuk kedalam tubuhku dan leher bagian belakangku seperti dipukuli oleh sesuatu yang keras.

Bruuukk..

Semuanya menjadi gelap.

(ʃƪ˘˘ﻬ)

Teng.. Teng.. Teng..

Bel berdenting dengan keras, tampak dari kejauhan setiap murid-murid berhamburan keluar dari kelas. Ada yang kekantin, keperpustakaan, duduk dibawah pohon yang rindang sekedar berbincang-bincang dan masih banyak lagi.

Normal POV.

"Rangiku.." Kata Ichigo sambil berjalan cepat berusaha menyusul Rangiku yang langsung keluar kelas sendiri.

"Ya, ada apa?" Rangiku berhenti tepat diselasar kelas yang membatasi kelasnya dengan kelas Toushiro.

"Kau mau kemana? Buru-buru sekali."

"Aku mau kekelas Shiro-chan, tadi pagi dia kelihatan kurang baik, aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaannya saja."

"Oh, begitu." Ichigo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil melirik kearah kiri.

"Kenapa? Mau ikut?" Tebak Rangiku yang melihat tingkah aneh temannya yang satu ini.

"Emm.. Boleh saja, aku juga sedang tidak mau kekantin." Rangiku mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Tidak mau kekantin, apa kau tidak punya uang?"

"Em.. Tidak juga.". _'Kyaaaa.. Dari mana dia tau?'_ Inner Ichigo.

"Yasudah, ayo ikut." Rangiku pun mulai berjalan menuju kelas Toushiro diikuti oleh Ichigo dibelakangnya. Sampainya didepan kelas, Rangiku hanya celingak-celinguk didepan pintu mencari satu sosok bertubuh kecil dan berambut putih yang ia kenal.

"Kok tidak ada."

"Yang benar? Mana?" Kata Ichigo yang berada dibelakang Rangiku sambil ikut celingak-celinguk didepan pintu mencari Toushiro. Mereka memang tidak menemukan Toushiro disana.

"Maaf, boleh aku lewat?" Kata seorang perempuan berambut hitam yang rambutnya tersanggul dibelakang, dia tidak bisa lewat karena ulah Rangiku dan Ichigo berdiri tapat didepan pintu.

"Oh, maafkan kami." Rangiku pun menyingkir dari depan pintu, perempuan itu pun berjalan melewati mereka sambil membungkuk cepat.

"Terimakasih."

"Ah.. Maaf.. Kenal Toushiro hitsugaya tidak?" Perempuan itu melirik keatas sebentar dan menatap Rangiku.

"Yang melawan guru dan pergi meninggalkan kelas saat jam pelajaran berlangsung?" Rangiku hanya tersenyum dengan wajah yang agak aneh.

"Haha, tepat, itu memang dia."

"Tadi dia keluar kelas, tapi aku tidak tau sekarang dia kemana." Rangiku memiringkan bibirnya kesebelah kanan dengan mata yang juga ikut melirik kekanan.

"Momo.." Sapa seseorang kepada lawan bicara Rangiku ini, mereka bertiga pun langsung menoleh kearah asal suara.

"Rukia? Kau dari mana?" Rukia pun melirik Ichigo.

"Tadi aku kebagian tugas membersihkan LAB." Rukia pun menatap Rangiku yang berada didepan pintu sambil berjalan menghampirinya.

"Aku bertemu laki-laki yang tadi pagi, sepertinya dia kurang sehat ya?" Rangiku langsung membesarkan matanya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan didepan wajahnya.

"Kau tau dia dimana sekarang?" Bola mata Rukia yang berwarna violet melirik keatas.

"Hm, mungkin di UKS, tapi aku tidak tau pasti."

"Hei Rukia, bicara yang benar. Kau melihatnya atau tidak." Tanpa pikir panjang, Rukia langsung menginjak kaki Ichigo yang berada disisi kirinya.

"Wadaaaw.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Ichigo sambil memegangi kaki kiri yang baru di cap oleh Rukia sambil melompat-lompat kesakitan.

"Aku sudah bicara dengan benar, kau jangan ikut campur. Dasar!"

"Sudahlah, kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar." Kata Rangiku yang berusaha melerai kedua orang ini. Dalam keributan itu, sosok yang sedang dicari-cari langsung menampakkan diri. Mereka hanya melihatnya tanpa berkedip.

Toushiro POV.

"Kenapa?!" Kataku yang ikutan terheran-heran karena merasa aneh diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Kami sedang mencarimu Shiro-chan, ternyata kau langsung muncul sendiri."

"Mencariku?" Aku mengerutkan dahiku.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Tadi wajahmu pucat sekali." Singgung Rukia.

"Aku? Tidak." Rangiku langsung memegangi kepalaku dengan punggung telapak tangannya. Aku langsung menampik tangan Rangiku.

"Tidak panas, cepat sekali sembuhnya? Aneh."

"Memangnya siapa yang sakit?"

"Kau. Siapa lagi." Aku menggeleng pelan dengan dahi yang masih terus mengerut.

("`o´)-σ

"Haahh.. Sekolah memang melelahkan ya, tumben sekali kau tidak pulang lebih awal atau bolos dan yang seperti itulah." Kata Rangiku sambil merebahkan tubuhnya keatas sofa setelah pulang dari sekolah.

"Aku juga merasa lelah sekarang." Aku juga merebahkan tubuhku ketempat tidur dan memejamkan mataku.

"Kau mau tidur?" Semua tampak hening.

"Shiro-chan?"

Rangiku masih berada diposisinya yaitu terbaring disofa. Merasa tidak ada jawaban dariku, dia pun mulai duduk dan melihatku yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari sofa tempat ia duduk sekarang.

"Hei.." Sapanya lagi. "Tertidur? Cepat sekali." Dia pun kembali keposisi awalnya. Tak lama waktu berseling..

Braaakk..

Aku terperanjat kaget, Rangiku yang berada didekatku juga ikut tersentak kaget.

"Shiro-chan, kau mengagetkanku." Katanya sambil mengusap-usap dadanya dan menyipitkan mata kearahku dengan rambut yang acak-acakan.

"Aku.." Rangiku mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Dimana?" Lagi-lagi Rangiku seolah tidak mengerti ucapanku.

"Apa maksudmu Toushiro? Wajahmu pucat lagi?"

"Kenapa aku disini?" Kataku seperti orang linglung yang otaknya baru selesai dicuci.

"Ya, karena sudah waktunya pulang sekolah." Aku langsung teringat insiden saat seseorang masuk ketubuhku.

"Apa kau menemukanku pingsan didepan ruang ganti?" Mata Rangiku yang berwarna karamel melirik kekanan dan kekiri lalu kemudian kembali terfokus menatapku.

"Kau mengigau ya?"

"Aku tidak mengigau, tadi aku pingsan didepan ruang ganti, dan aku tidak ingat apa-apa, sekarang kenapa aku ada disini?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa tingkahku sejak tadi aneh?" Rangiku menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Malahan sekaranglah tingkahmu yang jadi aneh." Aku menatap Rangiku, dan kemudian menatap kebawah sambil mencengkram rambutku.

"Apa-apaan ini? Ini siapa?"

"Apa maksudmu ini siapa?"

"Ini aku, atau bukan?"

.

.

.

T B C .. (۳º̩̩́_º̩̩̀)۳

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga fic yang nggak ngerti mau dibawa kemana, maaf ya reader kalau masih banyak salahnya, maklum manusia, akhir kata adakah yang mau me-review ? (please) -memohon-


End file.
